Lonely Wonders
by galactics
Summary: Four best friends wake up to find themselves living in an alternative universe, with what they believe to be no way out. Massie Block, Claire Lyons, Derrick Harrington, and Cam Fisher—meet your genderflipped selves. / massington&clam / multichap.
1. 00

**look, **I'm starting another story. surprise, surprise.

if you know me by know, you should know that I'm the crappiest updater that has ever lived on fanfiction. and I already have two multi-chaps going—oops. anyway, this story won the poll, well so far; but I'm excited to start this, and if another ends up winning I'll just end up doing both.

that was confusing, but basically, **my current poll will continue. **continue to vote for whichever story you want. all choices will stay up.

each chapter will be dedicated to a certain fanfiction author in the fandom, and the first one goes to…

/pulls out award dramatically

_rachel, or 'magical swirls'_! go check out her stories!

okay, I'll stop boring you—onto the intro, and the first chapter. enjoy!

p.s.- links to the new characters are in my profile.

* * *

**lonely wonders**

.

.

**massie leah** **block**

_eighteen. chestnut brown hair to her shoulders, with caramel highlights and natural ringlets. intriguing amber eyes. rosy-pale skin. 5'9". ruler shaped body with small curves._

Massie Block is an effortlessly born queen bee, but when she awakes with her best friends to a different place; still Westchester, just not the Westchester she knew, something nags at her about it. Only after a day there does she realize what it is, and it isn't a piece of cake. Especially with the fact that one of the only people she is truly familiar with is her ex-boyfriend, Derrick, and that she is stuck with him until they find a way out. It isn't a worthless ride, though—along the way, she meets the mysterious Mason, who just happens to be nearly exactly like her. Coincidence? I think not.

.

**claire stacey lyons **

_eighteen. straight, naturally platinum blonde hair down to the small of the back. big, piercing baby blue eyes. light skin. 5'8". ruler shaped body._

Already dealing with her mother's recent death, and keeping watch over her father and little brother, Claire Lyons has learnt that being an optimist in life certainly pays off. Barely anyone other than her best friends know what pain she can be in, and even they can forget after seeing her daily bright cover-up smiles. She definitely doesn't need an alternative universe thrown into her already chaotic life, and the constantly feuding Massie and Derrick aren't helping. A boy named Claus, whom she meets and instantly clicks with, becomes her almost-brother, and something seems off about him. Off, yes, but not incredibly unusual.

.

**derrick james harrington **

_eighteen. dirty blonde, shaggy hair that just reaches the tips of the eyelashes. round, chocolate brown eyes. light skin. scattered freckles on the nose. 6'1". swimmer's body._

The position of 'devoted couple' already taken by Cam and Claire, Derrick ends up spending most of his time giving Massie death glares while secretly lusting after her. He wakes up in a completely new world, surrounded by only three familiar people. He forgets about his relationship troubles, for now, and focuses on the strange, yet recognizable girl—by the name of Daryl.

.

**cameron 'cam' blake fisher **

_eighteen. dark mocha brown, messy top cut hair that shows off the one ocean blue and one forest green eyes. straight nose. tan skin. 6'2". athletic build body. _

Thoroughly in love with his girlfriend, Claire, and despite the envious stares of Massie and Derrick, Cam is very content with his life. One morning, after waking up in Westchester's identical twin, he is the only one who seems to notice something weird going on almost immediately. Each person he passes on the streets, he knows—with one small detail changed. And sure enough, his suspicions are confirmed when a run-in occurs with the one and only Camille.

* * *

**boom.**

hope you like it, leave a review? I'll update nonetheless, but they definitely motivate me.

**Lily**


	2. 01

**so **long has it been? at least a month? /ahem/ sorry.

this chapter is dedicated to _Ana_, or _Anastasia,_ or _cerulean cascades__. _go check out her stories, okay? :)

I said this last chapter, but there are character visuals on my profile, and I found some pictures of the Derrick and Cam look-alikes together and it's really adorable. also, there was some confusion, but basically, Massie, Derrick, Claire, and Cam will end up in an alternative universe, and _meet up_ with the genderflipped versions of themselves. so for example, it's like two matches named Gabriel and Gabriella becoming friends.

anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**Massie**

**Derrick**

**Cam**

"I swear you'll like the movie, Massie!" the aggravated blonde boy exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air, then replacing them on the car wheel with a much tighter grip than before. His name was Derrick Harrington, and Massie Block was unfortunately stuck with him for the longer part of her evening. He glanced over at her, a newfound spark of annoyance nestled in the center of his brown eyes.

"Get this through your head, Harrington—" Massie pouted, before lounging back in her shotgun seat and propping up her feet on the glove box in front of her, "I. Do. Not. Want. To. Watch. World. War. Z. You got that? Or do you need me to repeat it once again?" she snapped, gritting her teeth and digging her heels into the leather under her feet in an attempt to wreck his red Porsche. Derrick's hands were holding the steering wheel so tight, now, that they could crush it if he wanted to.

"Well, maybe I don't want to go torture myself through Vampires Who Sparkle In The Sun."

With a sharp inhale, Massie's jaw parted slightly, "It's called Twilight, actually," she huffed over the insult of her favorite movie series, "and it's Breaking Dawn. Part. Freaking. Two. And, it's not like I want to go watch zombies, who are _totally _cliché, by the way, eat out people's intestines."

Scoffing, Derrick pounded his fist against the horn, while flipping off the truck that had just cut him off, "Vampires are as cliché as they get, Block." With this, Massie's already enraged heartbeat quickened even more.

"DERRICK HARRINGTON WE ARE WATCHING ROBERT PATTINSON OH MY GOD YOU ARE SO—"

She was cut off by an elongated groan from the back. The two feuding teens swiveled in their seats to see Cam Fisher, sprawled and taking up the entire backseat, with his head leaned against the window. Drumming his fingers against his jeans, he muttered, "God, you guys are like an old married couple."

"Are not!" Derrick and Massie both grumbled at once, then whipping their heads towards each other and letting out a glare full of one sided hatred. Massie sighed, folding her arms against her blouse.

"Why are you even here, Fisher?" she snickered, smiling to show him she wasn't mad; the two were practically brother and sister.

Cam slapped his hand against his heart, displaying faux hurt, and saying, "Derrick and I were _originally_ the ones going to see Brad Pitt and zombies. _You're_ the one who butted in and jumped in the car with us, taking _my_ seat, and leaving me in the back—"

"I called shotgun."

"—as the third wheel and dateless." He threw his hands up in the air in frustration, causing Massie and Derrick to smirk at his dramatic nature. Cam had a habit of switching off between acting like a total overreacting girl, to a serious and brooding old man.

"First of all," Derrick said, glancing back and chuckling, "You're not a third wheel. That requires the first two wheels to be on a date, and we," he gestured imaginary arrows between himself and the sulking brunette next to him, bringing added rage to her, "Are not on a date. Second, it's not your fault that Claire couldn't come, you know how things are for her at home..." trailing off awkwardly, Derrick cleared his throat and nervously darted his eyes back and forth between Cam, Massie, and the road.

The car was full of defeaning silence for the next eight minutes.

"Ready for World War Z?" a slowly shrinking Derrick grinned idiotically, earning a prompt face swat from the girl next to him.

**Claire**

Within approximately twenty minutes, Claire Lyons was supposed to be driving Todd Lyons to Slice of Heaven, due to him failing to gain a Learner's permit yet again. Instead, she sat crisscrossed on her stringy, aqua rug, a pint of Ben & Jerry's mint chocolate ice cream in her lap, and perfectly content.

That is, until her phone chirped loudly next to her, causing a foot high jump.

Strangling for the phone, which was slipping in her hands due to the ice cream condensation on them, Claire finally connected and shoved the phone against her ear without checking the caller ID, and deeply sighing.

"Hello?" she breathed out, her heart still racing.

"CLAIRE." a desperate voice that Claire recognized rang through the speaker. Even though he couldn't see her, she laughed and playfully hung her head in disappointment.

"Hey Derrick, what's up?" she then checked the ID, and seeing that it was Cam, crinkled her eyebrows in confusion, "And where's Cam?"

A more faint voice in the background, one that claimed her boyfriend, spoke up saying, "I'm here," sounding scarred, "You gotta help us."

The two boys sounded so anxious and worried that it worried Claire herself, especially with what she had recently been dealing with. Her mom, Judi, had been diagnosed with Pancreatic cancer just eight months before. Being told that she was mostly likely going to live, Claire, Todd, and her father's worries had slightly diminished, but Claire had always had a nagging feeling in her stomach that something wasn't right. Her suspicions were confirmed when she awoke to a continuous beeping next to her mother in the hospital room. A beeping that signalled a constantly slowing heart rate, which eventually converted to a beep with no interruption. From then on, Claire Lyons had been known as The Girl With A Dead Mom, but she kept a smile on her face, at least when people could see her.

"Claire? You still there?" Derrick whispered, with a trace of pity, something that she didn't like.

"Yeah," she swallowed, a lump already forming in her throat, "Why'd you call?"

Derrick trailed off, "Well... uh," ignoring Cam's annoying requests to "spit it out." Claire raised an eyebrow, while shoving the last scoop of her dessert into her mouth.

"Pleasesaveusfromthesestupidvampires." he blurted out, causing neither Claire nor Cam to understand what he said. He repeated again, slower this time, and more aggravation building up. Claire tried to hold in her laughter, but after awhile of silently choking, she burst into a hysteric fit.

"Sorry, I can't help you," she hiccupped, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Jacob is so much better than Edward..." mumbled Cam, still barely audible through the speaker.

"Yeah, yeah, Cam—we know all about your secret dream to be a werewolf," Derrick ignored Cam's protests, "look, we have to go, okay? Massie'll murder us both if we don't come out of hiding from the bathroom soon."

Mumbling in agreement, Claire glanced around the room. She had to be driving Todd in less than five minutes, and usually by now her brother would have come in her room and forced her up. She barely noticed Derrick and Cam hang up, before she rose to a wobbly stand, trudged to the door the best she could with a pint of ice cream in her stomach, and stuck her head out to look down the hall. Each door was open, except a single, closed one at the end of the passageway—Todd Lyon's bedroom.

After the seemingly hour long walk to the room, Claire peeked her head in, breathing shallowly. His bedroom was eerily clean, not like how you would expect a sixteen year old's room to look like, but the bed pushed to the side of the wall held a massive lump covered by comforter in the center.

"Todd?" she whispered, slowly approaching the bed and plopping gently on the edge. Her hand hovered over what she thought was his shoulder, "Todd, are y—"

"Go away." he groaned, and even though Claire could barely make out what he had said, she refused, staying put and crossing her arms.

In one swift movement, she ripped the blankets off of him to find a boy with dark bags under his eyes, baggy pajamas, and tear-stained cheeks. "Oh, Todd..." she trailed, not making eye contact with him. Todd reburied himself in the covers, leaving the two completely isolated.

"Is this about Mum?" she mumbled, bringing her thighs to her chest and resting her head on top of her knees.

Todd muffled groan sounded out, saying, "Obviously, Claire." She sighed, turning her head to the side to face him, but still leaning her head. Her heart broke seeing her little brother like this, who was a full-grown teenager by now. She hadn't seen him like this since the twenty four hours after Judi's death, and even then he made a huge effort not to display his emotions.

"Do you..." she hesitated, knowing her statement would sound awkward, "Do you want a hug?" leaving an unnatural side-grin.

"You're so lame," he grumbled, causing Claire to giggle, "but yeah."

It was the first time Claire Lyons and Todd Lyons had hugged in two years. But, as his taller figure wrapped around her more fragile one, it felt as if they had been this close forever.

**Massie**

**Claire**

**Derrick**

**Cam**

"Where are we going again?" Claire questioned for the fourth time, causing everyone else to groan in response. The two boys claimed the front two seats, especially after the debate that happened on the ride earlier that day, and the girls squished in the back.

"I told you," Cam exhaled, "to the park. It's spring vacation, and we've been stuck cooped inside all weekend. We still have seven days left, so why not make them worth-while?" he launched into his 'living life full' speech that all three of them had heard an infinite amount of times, so they all automatically tuned out on impulse.

"Do I have to be stuck with Derrick?" Massie snickered, somewhat joking, but mostly to stop the speech. Claire laughed, mainly at a "Hey!" that Derrick had piped in.

The laughter eventually died down, but it shifted into awkwardness. Massie turned her gaze out the window, absent mindedly studying the passing goers, when a far off, white Jeep caught her eye. It couldn't have been less than a block away, but even from there she could clearly see the driver. Short charcoal hair, stubble, dark eyebrows, and penetrating black eyes bore into her, and as the car grew closer, she noticed his expression—purely cold, and menacing.

What she didn't notice, until the last minute, that is, was his inability to care for the other drivers on the road. Not until the Jeep was less than a foot from Derrick's Porsche, when Claire's shriek split through the car, and Derrick's hands flew up.

The last thing she saw was obscurity.

* * *

**I **know Claire sounds like a Mary-Sue so far, but she won't be, I swear. can I get another ten reviews? don't favorite or alert without leaving one, please.

QOTD—what's your favorite fandom other than Clique? mine would be Hunger Games, or maybe Teen Wolf.. :)

hope you liked the chapter!

—Lily


End file.
